


The Daily Lives of Married Men.

by smilemylove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemylove/pseuds/smilemylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been married for some time now and that there is never a dull moment between them. Oikawa may be a handful, but he is Iwaizumi's handful. This is a collection of their married days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One.

“Iwaaaa-ccchhaaannn!” That drawn out obnoxious, whiney tone. It couldn’t belong to anyone else. He was important, but Iwaizumi didn’t want to deal with it at the moment. He groaned loudly into his pillow as he moved his head away from the invading noise. “Oh, don’t be like that baby.” Weight crashed onto Iwaizumi’s body. He may be built, but even he couldn’t handle all of this guy’s weight on him!

“Get off, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi growled from under his pillow.

“You’re no fun!” Oikawa forced his arms under Iwaizumi’s body and forcefully hugged him. “I thought you’d be more affectionate now that we’ve got this whole place to ourselves.”

It wasn’t that Iwaizumi wasn’t affectionate; Oikawa was just too affectionate! Like right now, it was around six in the morning. This was too early for Iwaizumi. He didn’t even want to be awake right now. Work didn’t start till around noon for him, so he had no reason to be up this early.

“You promised you’d have breakfast with me before work!” He was doing that whining thing again. Iwaizumi couldn’t say no that annoying voice. Iwaizumi sat himself up and Oikawa bounded up with glee. 

“I already have it all made!” Oikawa glided out of the room. Knowing him the meal was probably just toast and some eggs, but whatever, it was better than nothing. His partner may not be the best cook, but at least he tried. Oikawa had made a plate up for Iwaizumi already and perched at the table. Oikawa was holding out the plate of toast, eggs and some bacon to him with a proud smile. He appeared so proud of himself, “Specially made for you, my precious Iwa-chan!” 

How could we say such shameless things with a smile?

Iwaizumi sat down at the table, “Thank-you, Oikawa.”

“Anything for my Iwa-chan!” God, he was so embarrassing. Iwaizumi’s face heated up and he averted his eyes as he ate. Oikawa was staring at him though and that stupid smirk he wore when he was attempting to be coy was plastered all over his face. He made not making eye contact difficult. What was he so smug about this morning anyway? Because he could be flirty all he wanted? Well… If Iwaizumi wanted he could totally pull off being flirtatious.

“Well… Thank-you for being such a caring husband, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi quickly reached his cup and began to drink his piping hot coffee. He had said it so matter of fact-y, there was no smug teasing in it like Oikawa’s flirts. Just genuine gratitude. Iwaizumi’s flirting attempt had failed miserably and now his ears were hot with embarrassment.

When Iwaizumi had finishing gulping his coffee he glanced across at the now silent Oikawa. His face was a bright red and his eyes were wide with amazement, “Y-you complimented m-me?” Not like that was a first! Iwaizumi and Oikawa had spent a good portion of their life with one another. Iwaizumi had complimented him many times! Why was he getting so embarrassed at simple compliment like that? They were married! Iwaizumi had to praise him sometime. “Oh god Iwaizumi the things you do to me.” Oikawa reached over the table and ran his fingers over Iwaizumi’s mouth. “Got me thinking…”

“Thinking what?”

“I want a round two before work.” Iwaizumi quickly stood up, “You’re still in just your underwear anyway, come on Iwa-chan! I won’t be late!” Iwaizumi ignored his pleas and began to clear the table,

“Go to work, Oikawa.” He was putting stuff in the sink when the man came over and wrapped himself around Iwaizumi. 

“Come on, please.” Oikawa whispered in his partner’s ear, “I’ll make it quick!” Oikawa was nuzzling the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and trailing sporadic kisses on his skin. “Please, please.” He kept mumbling as he barraged Iwaizumi with affection. Iwaizumi really could not say no to this guy…

“Alright, one last time before work.” Iwaizumi’s lips met Oikawa’s, “But make it quick!”

“Yes, captain!” Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s hands and guided him back to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oikawa!”

Where had that snot ran off to? He was right beside Iwaizumi just a moment ago. Oikawa couldn’t have gotten far. Iwaizumi noticed the lack of Oikawa’s hand within his hand a second ago, so he had to be within like twenty feet or so. That and he was huge. No way he could hide.

“Oikawa?!”

Iwaizumi listened for his husband’s call, but all he was met with was the screaming of excited children and the roar of over worked roller coasters. How obnoxious. Iwaizumi glanced around at the faces of the other couples at this park. He couldn’t fight the wave of disappointed washing over him. This was his and Oikawa’s valentine’s day date and the guy had gone and run off on him. How could he pull such a stunt? He was Oikawa. That was how.

Maybe he should just go on a ride himself? Nah, that was depressing. Iwaizumi decided he’d wait Oikawa out, so he went to the nearest bench and took a seat. Here he silently seethed with aggravation as he awaited his precious husband’s return. Eventually the man would notice he was all alone and come crying back for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s face contorted up into a sinister smirk. He couldn’t wait to see Oikawa begging for his forgiveness.

The sky grew darker and the lights began to light up around the park. Hours had passed since Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been separated. Rage was searing off of Iwaizumi. He couldn’t believe this! With that he decided to go home.

“Iwa-chan!” That grating voice. Iwaizumi knew exactly who it was. He swiveled around with his fists clenched, ready to wallop the guy running towards him. “Wait Iwa-chan!” Oikawa flinched at the sight of Iwaizumi’s fist, “I have something for you!”

Distracted by the mention of a gift, Iwaizumi cooled his temper for a moment. He unclenched his fists and forced a grin at Oikawa, “Oh? What did you get me?”

Oikawa began fumbling with his jacket pockets, “Well first I got you some cotton candy.”

“Uh-huh, and where is that?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms and gave Oikawa a rather stern look. There was no cotton candy in the man’s hands.

“Well, I ate it. Because I had such a hard time finding this!” Oikawa ripped out of his pocket a head band with little green antennae fixed upon it. “I saw some kids wearing them and thought my Iwa-chan would just look perfect in them, so I had to get them! I asked them where they got them and they told me on the other end of the park, so naturally I marched all the way over there just for you and got them!”

“And that’s what took so long?”

Oikawa looked guilty. Of course that isn’t what took so long. “Well I went on a couple of rides.” He shrugged his broad shoulders, “But that’s what you do at an amusement park!” Oikawa quickly fastened the headband on Iwaizumi’s head, “I also got one, so we can match!” Oikawa pulled another one from his coat pocket and placed it upon his head. “Look how cute!”

Despite Oikawa’s excitement, Iwaizumi wasn’t feeling it. “Oikawa you ditched me!” He snapped, shoving the other back.

Oikawa averted his eyes from Iwaizumi and appeared a little stressed, “I was getting you this!” He exclaimed, “Now come on. We’re together now. Let’s go have some fun for now!”

A disgruntled Iwaizumi followed after Oikawa and joined him on the rides he wanted to go on. Despite that, he was still pretty upset at how uncaring his partner had been. On the way home Iwaizumi refused to hold onto Oikawa’s hand even though he offered.

The couple were making their way up the stairs to their apartment. Suddenly Oikawa ran ahead and braced himself against the door, “Wait out here!” He snapped as he quickly drew his key from his coat and hastily opened the door, “Right there!” He slammed the door shut after him and Iwaizumi listened as he slid the door bolt into place. What was he doing?

It took a few moments, but a disheveled Oikawa eventually opened the door to Iwaizumi, “Enter, sir.”

Iwaizumi cautiously approached and wondered what exactly this guy had in store. The lights in the apartment were cut out, there was only a dim glow from a series of candles Oikawa had lit around the dining area. Upon the table was a cake filled with candles and ‘Happy V-Day Iwa-Chan!’ was messily drawn upon it.

“For you, Iwaizumi.” The warmth of Oikawa’s hand enclosed Iwaizumi’s, “Happy Valentine’s day.” Oikawa reached over and lifted Iwaizumi’s head so he could plant a soft kiss upon his lips.

“You’re still an ass for ditching me, you know.”

Despite the nice gesture, Oikawa still spent his night on the couch. Growing lonely, Iwaizumi joined him later in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much, so I'm just gunna write up a bunch of shorts about them being married. It will mostly be cute stuff. Maybe some drama? I dunno. Updates will depend on what I'm feeling. Also this will mostly be fluff with some hinting of sex, but maybe one day I'll write about them having sex. Dunno yet.
> 
> Also, yes, the title is lame, but whatever.


End file.
